A Foreign Love Affair
by Mizuki-Ichihara
Summary: What if Illidan never did become a demon and what if Arthas never picked up Frostmourne? They meet in Ashenvale and love blossoms. Everything goes well with their "affair" until something goes horribly wrong. Yaoi and rated M  Arthas X Illidan


In a dark room is a very antique and old fashioned movie camera ready to reveal it's contents onto the screen made of white bedsheets. A person is seen sitting on a rococo styled armchair dressed in a 1900's styled dress. That would be me, Mizuki. I open a book and look towards you, my fellow readers. I read out loud this message to you and hope you will even bother to listen or skip. The message reads :

"Hello again, Mizuki here. This is another story of Arthas X Illidan that takes place before Illidan became half demon and before Arthas became the king of Ice Crown. So Arthas is still a human paladin and Illidan is still a demon hunter and yes, I modified Illidan's physical body a bit as usual. He doesn't have that six pack or those steroid like arms or chest or muscles...he is slender and with his muscles greatly toned down but not skinny as a toothpick. I honestly don't like the steroid like muscles Blizzard gave him so that's the reason for the modification. His personality...I tried as best as I could to portray it in this story but I think I failed a lot in some parts. I had rewritten this entire chapter and plan to rewrite the next chapter as well. I know, this is not a very good fan fiction it seems but I am still practicing. No one starts out perfect and I am certain I will be editing this story even after it is completed until it meets my level of satisfactory greatly. I need to re-research the characters again because I feel something is stabbing me and screaming at me to do so. Alright people the theme song for this story is "Kaze no Machi he"...from Tsubasa Chronicles. Listen to it while you read this story please.

Warcraft and its characters and everything else do not belong to me. They belong to their very awesome creators and the amazing company Blizzard.

I warn you now that this contains Yaoi and I rated this M for the reasons you guessed. There will be sex,rape later on , and smut. For some reason, I like to listen to the Starcraft II Jukebox song of Excuse me for Scribblin' whenever I type up a sex scene but " Kaze no Machi he "is still the theme song for this story. You have been warned, either continue on or leave and read something else. "

The message ends and I close the book and place it on the rococo styled nightstand that is next to my left. I open my mouth and say, "Thank you for putting up with me and now we can begin". As I say that, I make the movie camera begin to play it's contents to you all and sit back to watch.

* * *

**Prologue**

There were two identical like twin night elf brothers that were trapped in a fancy room and were sprawled out onto their stomachs. Their newer clothes provided by their captors lay in tatters around them and semen mixed with blood was oozing out if their anus. The semen and blood were dripping onto their inner thighs and onto the floor as well, their bottoms and backs ached painfully. The two night elves were none other than Illidan and Malfurion Stormrage. They come here and rape us everyday, we do not resist nor take pleasure, Illidan said to himself. They first beat Malfurion, then when he had gotten slimmer and lost majority of his muscles, they started to rape him as well daily. It is a nightmare now to watch them place foreign objects in his anus or force him to commit such humiliating acts. Sometimes they force him to sleep outside the balcony when it is freezing cold at night or they force us both to sleep outside there. Or make him eat like a pathetic dog and lick their feet. They threaten to take my life and use that to force him to commit such vile acts, but he obeys now without hesitation to not let them kill me. Brother, you are a fool and shouldn't let them do this to you, you have too much pride for that. They rape and give Malfurion much worse bruises than me, for he wishes them to take him instead of me. Now our bodies have bruises and marks all over, we both feel so dirty and defiled. We cannot escape from here, we are kept on the very top floor of this brothel and the doors are locked heavily. Magic cannot be used in this room. We are powerless and can do nothing. We refuse to make a sound or thrash as a fish out of the water when they rape and beat us, for we still have some pride left within us. They had hacked majority of Malfurion's long beard off when they captured us and tore our clothes to ahreds when they placed us in cages. Later on they shaved his beard off completely and sometimes decorate his long deer like antlers to mock him. I no longer have my long bandanna for it would just be torn to shreds by them who are like rabid insane animals. Then they gave us newer clothes that were later ripped apart in this room when they raped us and continue to repeat this action everyday. I have no idea how long we have been kept in this fancy room that we both loathe with rage. Elune save us somehow, for we cannot escape ourselves. As I lay sprawled out on the floor and await to be raped again tonight along with Malfurion by the hands of my brutal captors, I will tell you how this all came to be. It all started on a peaceful day in Ashenvale.

**A Foreign Love Affair **

**Chapter One – A fateful Moonwell encounter**

On a peaceful day in Ashenvale, a lovely demon hunter night elf is walking in a grassy pathway surrounded by many abnormally tall trees that had either green leaves or violet colored leaves. That lovely night elf was none other than Illidan Stormrage, twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage. Illidan had gotten into a argument with Malfurion and he left to calm down. Illidan's heart yearned for Tyrande and was jealous of his brother. His stupid brother had to be in the way, worse that she had chosen him. So here he was, at a moon well to bathe a bit. He removed his pants and then his loincloth then slipped inside the waters of the moon well. Illidan looked up at the light violet sky and even more hatred boiled inside him. His brother hated him as well, because he meddled with arcane magic. They decided to lighten his sentence but Illidan thought they were fools to do so. Maybe she never liked him anyway, maybe his love was one sided after all and he could never win her heart. He curled up into a ball with his legs pressing against his abdomen and he began to tremble. He ripped off the long and thin black bandana he always wore and began to tremble violently in rage. How he wished he could kill his brother so he could not be in the way, he'd kill him when he had the chance. Then he heard the sound of bushes being pushed away and a twig snap. Someone was watching him, but who was it? Illidan dared not to stand up and dress himself for it was risky. So he had no choice but to remain naked and pretend to be bathing. He combed his hair with his fingers and washed himself carefully. When he was finished, he got up and was about to bend to reach for his clothes when a orc burst from the bushes and knocked him down. The orc was green skinned,smelled of smoke, and wore red and black armor with some silver and his hair was in long black braids. The orc glanced at Illidan's body and pinned his wrists down above his head with only one hand onto the slab of smooth rock of the moonwell. Illidan struggled to get his wrists free but it was no use, the orc was too strong. Illidan gasped when he felt the orc spread his legs with his other free hand and used it to put his knees up. The orc grunted and rubbed his hardening clothed member against Illidan's entrance.

Illidan was already angry enough and the last thing he needed was for a barbaric orc to try to rape him. Well so be it! I won't make a single sound even if he did choose to proceed with the rape Illidan told himself mentally.

The orc simply snickered and kissed Illidan's neck area.

That action had made Illidan anger explode like a volcano and he would show the orc why he was locked up for ten thousand years under a gigantic tree.

Illidan gave a deathly menacing glare at the orc then wrenched himself free from the orc's grasp. Then he grabbed the orc's head and violently slammed it against the slab of rock. The orc grunted and blood pured out from the side of his head. The blood ran thick in trails and spilled itself into the moonwell's waters, turning the crystal clear water blood red. The slab of rock was beginning to stain red. While the orc withered in pain, Illidan turned around to walk towards the other end of the moonwell and to dress himself. He felt a hand grab his ankle and looked down to see the orc flash a knife and lunged forward. Illidan's blades were nerby and he grasped ahold of one in a flash and cleanly sliced the orc's hand off. The orc moaned in pain and Illidan then went to dress himself. He turned his back towards the orc but did not notice the orc stand up slowly, took his enormous war ax and aimed at Illidan's back. Then he lunged forth once more and attempted to strike at Illidan. Then out of nowhere, another being slammed a gint mace at the orc, sending it out of the moonwell and onto the grass. Illidan saw it was a human with long hair that shimmered like gold and had blue and silver armor with a little bit of gold. A paladin he realized. The human paladin began swinging the enormous holy mace at the orc and hit him repeatedly. The orc kept being knocked down due to the force and impact of the mace until he attempted to grab his ax that was close by with his free hand. The paladin brought down his mace once more, this time aiming and hitting the orc's fingers that attempted to grab the handle of the ax. Illidan heard the sound of bones being broken and possibly shattered. The orc finally fled from the scene, knowing this was a losing battle for him. Illidan positioned himself to be ready to attack this stranger as the paladin turned to face him and began walking towards him. To Illidan's surprise, the paladin put away his mace. Perhaps this stranger does not mean to fight, I should be on my guard however though, Illidan thought. Illidan noticed the human stranger had eyes that were as blue as the skies and sea. The human spoke.

"I do not wish to fight you or your people, I come in peace".

Illidan was hesitant to believe such a boldly spoken sentence but decided to lower his blades and stand down.

"What is your name, holy paladin"?, Illidan asked cautiously.

"Arthas Menethil, son of King Terenas Menethil the second. What is yours?", Arthas responded.

"Illidan Stormrage. Twin brother of Malfurion Stormrage. What brings you here in Ashenvale, Arthas?", Illidan asked.

" I was sent here to investigate these lands by the order of my king. He is curious about these lands and wishes to know more of your kind and proposes an alliance", Arthas said.

"I thank you for saving me from being possibly killed, Arthas, and I am in debt to you", Illidan said.

Then they heard the sound of someone calling Illidan's name loudly. "Illidan!Illidan where are you?", the loud voice said. Another female voice called out for his name. Illidan recognized it to be his brother Malfurion and Tyrande. He didn't want to leave now, he couldn't bear to face Tyrande or Malfurion at the moment.

"Seems you have to go now", Arthas said. "They're calling for you".

"Yes I know that, perhaps we shall meet again and I can thank you properly next time", Illidan replied.

"I hope so, young elf and here, take this. ", Arthas answered and as he said that, he pulled out a lovely silver amulet with a green stone in the center that looked like a emerald and placed it in Illidan's hands.

"A token showing peace", he told Illidan.

Illidan was baffled a bit and as he was about to thank the paladin for his generous gift, Arthas leaned forward and kissed Illidan's cheek. Illidan's eyes widened in surprise and he backed away.

"Thank you Arthas, I should be leaving now", Illidan said and ran away to join his brother and Tyrande.

Arthas had just given away his good luck charm given to him by his father to a lovely night elf he'd barely known for a hour. He began to walk onto the trail back to his alliance base camp.

"That Illidan is such a beautiful elf, I'm glad I got there in time to save him.", he told himself. The night elf had the most dazzling amber eyes Arthas had ever seen and his skin was a light shade of purple but his skin looked so smooth and soft like fine silk. His hair was indigo colored and he was slender with a bit of muscle. Illidan had strange fel green tattoos in swirls and a most unusual pattern, perhaps it is common for elves to do that to themselves? He wondered why he had a black thin bandana though, he forgot to take it with him. Arthas had the black bandanna clutched into his hand and hoped he could see the elf again.

* * *

Malfurion and Tyrande told Illidan how they were worried about him and explained the situation back in the base camp but Illidan didn't seem to be listening. He kept replaying the kissing scene in his mind and still was baffled of why the human kissed him of beings on this damning world. No one had done such a bold act on him and gotten away with it. Arthas was the first and Illidan was surprised at himself for not injuring the human for that. He took out the amulet and traced the details with his fingers. Malfurion and Tyrande looked at Illidan in wonder and whispered something. When they arrived back to the night elf base camp, Illidan hurried into their private house that had three rooms for them. He rushed upstairs and closed the door,shutting himself into privacy. He laid down on his side on the elven styled poster bed with violet colored sheets and pillows and placed the amulet next to his pillow. He traced the details and touched the amulet with his fingers while his other hand touched his cheek. It was then he noticed he wasn't wearing his bandanna.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malfurion and Tyrande were downstairs in the living room sitting on the chairs.

"You realized Illidan looked and seemed very different when he came to us? " Tyrande said.

"Yes I noticed that. He didn't seem to notice he didn't have his bandanna concealing his eyes and where did he get that amulet from? I know he never had something like that and he isn't the type to get those anyhow", Malfurion responded.

"Did you see the look on his face? He seemed to be in serious thought and looked as if he was lost in his own world for quite a bit.", Tyrande said while eating a grape.

"Illidan never was like that before, this is the first time I've honestly seen him being that serious in thought.", Malfurion said while rubbing his chin in question.

"Maybe something happened at the moonwell?", Tyrande suggested.

"That's outrageous! What could have possibly happened over there? Malfurion knew Illidan was a good fighter and he could easily take care of himself.

They heard the sound of footsteps pacing among the floors upstairs and froze but the footsteps stopped and they then heard the sound of Illidan getting into bed.

"He is a good warrior, he can take care of himself", Tyrande said.

"Oh I hope you are right", Malfurion said.

Little did they both realize that Illidan was hopelessly and mindlessly attempting to analyze what had just happened at the moonwell and questioned himself greatly.

**A Foreign Love Affair – Chapter One – A fateful Moonwell encounter - END**

* * *

Well now there's the first chapter. So, what do you think? I think it was terrible and I know I need to improve and to be honest, I think I am a bad writer ^^., i don't know what others think though. I already got slammed with flames by my silbings but that is okay with me, because I will continue typing up this fan fiction until it is finished and continue to edit it. I basically just re typed the whole chapter because after I read it after reading it a countless number of times, I didn't like it. I most likely will retype all of the next chapter as well. I have a bunch of ideas loaded into my head now...I seem to have a lot of things planned for Illidan and Arthas. * Mischievous smile * Yes, we all know that smile, the smile of a rabid yaoi obsessed fan girl. Hehe. The story's title name, "A Foreign Love Affair " , I chose that name because it really seemed to fit. Think about it, Arthas and Illidan are from different places ,different backgrounds and are both a different race from each other. Now the affair part...I just stuck it on there cause it seemed to make it better. You know what I change that...I think I will later on because it probably will not fit anymore later on. There wasn't so much smut here but it'll get better later on I hope ^^.Okay now onto the next chapter!


End file.
